


your new yours

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ... nyoba aja/?, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Leo wishes Arthur for the best of all this world could give: himself.





	your new yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Leo never thought that there’s once in a lifetime he see Arthur cry, nor he’ll not believe his eyes when he saw that coming though. At least, that was he thinking about it. They have separated room, and it’s not actually side by side. So every evening, after Arthur finish his “tea time”—or that’s what he called to him and what he would like him to follow his habit—he’ll say good night, and then enter his room. And Leo will just nod, didn’t even look (back) at him, still watch TV or read a book, until he’s sleepy and decided to sleep also.

It’s not a cliché story, not a story that start in a night where Leo hear someone cry and he’ll notice that Arthur is the one that did it; well, this story is not that cheesy like _you_ think it is. For Leo, Arthur is that gentle, someone who always stay calm even if the situation say otherwise. Always using the word thank you and sorry as many as possible, teach Leo anything about politeness and how to treat people, something that Leo didn’t even know that he’ll need it before.

Leo decides to go to his room when he look at the dining room and see that Arthur didn’t cleaning the table yet. He’s always clean the mug; at least if he didn’t have much mood to wash it, it’s not like Arthur at all, to just leaving the mug in the table like that until morning. Out of curiosity, Leo get close to it, just so he can notice that there’s drops in the table.

Arthur just cried. Suddenly Leo felt goose bumps rise in his arm. Even if it’s not him that notice, everyone can easily guess what makes Arthur act so bizarre like this. Leo looks straight at the calendar that sticks in the wall, to crosscheck if the setting goes as predicted.

Tonight is the third of July.

Oh, not again. Leo knows what Arthur has been through in the fourth of July one year ago, and this night will goes different like what he did last time. Right now, he’s not going to wondering and keeps what he wants to ask just in his mind. Leo takes a deep breath, walking to Arthur’s room.

“Arthur, did you just cry?”

There’s silence for a moment.

“Yes.”

Leo didn’t know if Arthur’s response is always surprises him like this, or perhaps Arthur just takes revenge because he asks for the sake of a sudden, he didn’t even knock the door, gosh, what did he thinking, for real? Okay, whatever the wonder that corrects is, Leo already makes a choice that he’ll not go back anymore. He’ll already disappointed Arthur last year due to his ignorance, and he can’t be stopped even if after this night, a situation between two of them will never be the same.

“Do you mind if I open the door and cheer you up?”

“And why is that?”

“Because the reason you cry is you losing your colony,” Leo didn’t care how important Alfred is in Arthur’s life, and even if he knows that, it didn’t change the fact that Alfred is just Arthur’s colony _that no longer goes it that way_ , “and I want to stop your tears because I’m your new yours.”

 

_Because I wished you the best of all this world could give._


End file.
